Dance Like No One is Watching
by Melissa-Disney99
Summary: My (almost) dream life: Melissa and her dance studio are taking the dance program at Disney World, FL. There, Melissa encounters love triangles, intense dancing, the band IM5, and a threat on her life. Can she balance what really matters with the anxiety of a possible killing? Rated T, but Rated M parts in various chapters for sexual content. There's no swearing or cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Melissa

I run breathlessly towards Ahrana, who's waiting for me by Kayla's door.

"Is it true?" I ask, gasping for breath, adrenaline pumping through my veins. She nods her head vigorously, long black curls bouncing.

"Yeah! We're really going to Disney."

"No way!" I jump up and down with excitement, not caring that it was childish. She joins me, and we squeal happily.

"Do you know how stupid we probably look?" I say, laughing.

"Yeah, but we're stoogettes" Ahrana says nonchalantly, shrugging it off.

"True. Hey, where's Kayla?" I ask. She shrugs again and mutters something about Epic and being too busy for her stooges. I smile, knowing all too well her frustration.

"Well, our girls' day out is today" I say, attempting to raise my friend's spirits. Immediately, Ahrana's face brightens.

"That's right! And Kayla _never_ misses this day" she emphasizes _never_. I laugh again.

"I can't wait to tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Kayla says, walking out of her house.

"Starz is going to Disney!" Ahrana shrieks, throwing her arms around Kayla and almost knocking her over. Kayla screams with delight, and I add to the noise.

"And," Ahrana pauses for dramatic effect, "no adults are coming. Our chaperones will be Austin, Tyler, Zach, Alyssa, Ashlyn, and Sarah. We're also staying on-property."

"No way!" Kayla and I shout. Ahrana beams, proud to be the one to break the exciting news.

"When do we leave? I have to choose which Disney Bounds to wear. How long are we staying? Who's all going?" I ask, a million thoughts running through my head at once.

"We're leaving right when Christmas Break ends, so we can give the Magic Bands time to arrive. They're letting us stay a month, and for discount prices! And the clogging _teams_ from Intermediate to Pro are going."

"Crap" I mutter, mentally pound my fist. This meant my eleven year old sister Star would be tagging along. Ahrana noticed my down cast features.

"Oh lighten up! She'll be hanging with her buds, so it'll just be us."

"Or, perhaps Melissa will be out with someone special." Kayla winks and nudges Ahrana, giggling. I blush furiously. Rumors about me had begun circulating around the studio last month, and it was definitely un-nerving – and, admittedly, slightly exciting.

"That's so true" Ahrana gushes.

"Stop it guys. I don't think Ryan or Caden are interested. And Kyson's into Isabelle" I counter. They just roll their eyes at me.

My best friend, Ryan, was a good looking, 6 foot tall dancer and ice-skater, while the oh-so popular Caden was just about as good looking as Ryan at a height of 5 feet and 5 inches. Neither of them would make a good match for me, seeing as I have just barely hit 5 feet, and most likely won't be growing anymore. Ryan and Caden both have deep brown eyes, but Caden is blonde, while Ryan has light brown hair. And they're both eighteen, two years my senior.

"I think Melissa would look best with Ryan" Ahrana continues, folding her arms over her chest. I snap back to the present, finding my two friends in a heated debate.

"As if!" Kayla argues. "Melissa and Caden would look so much better together."

"How about Melissa and nobody" I say, pushing between them. "I've been sixteen for three months now, and I haven't been asked on a date once. I honestly don't think anyone's interested."

"Yeah right." Ahrana rolls her eyes in disgust. "You're gorgeous! And you look even better with your hair short." Two years ago, during the summer, I had cut my long, mid-back hair to a chin-length bob, though currently, it was about shoulder-length. The new 'do made me feel older.

"Totally!" Kayla adds.

"Who knows," I wink playfully, "maybe we'll get lucky and IM5 will be playing at Disney World while we're there. Now Dana is a guy I'd love to meet!" They groan.

"Get over the boys who you'll never hook up with" Kayla scolds. "Think about those cute guys that actually exist!"

"Whatever. Anyway, get in the car you two. We've got some good spa time that we're wasting" I say, motioning towards the little Volkswagen beetle my parents had bought me. She's painted red with white polka-dots, has car mouse-ears on the roof, and car eyelashes on the headlights. I named her Minnie, and designed her to look as such. Climbing in to the driver's seat, I check to see that Ahrana and Kayla are safely buckled in.

"Where're we headed?" I ask, pulling out my GPS.

"Let's try Day Spas in Sandy" Kayla says. I put the address in, and a map appears on the screen. On our way, we begin to discuss our Disney plans.

"We're doing Magic Bands, right?" I ask, glancing at my mirror to see Ahrana and Kayla in the back seat.

"Yeah. That's partly why I'm so stoked" Ahrana says.

"I'm so excited you guys" Kayla puts in, adjusting the windows. "This is my first time going to a Disney park that I'll actually remember. Is it truly as magical as they say it is?" I nod my head vigorously.

"Definitely!" Ahrana says. "And they say you can find true love there" She adds, nudging Kayla. I shift my eyes back to the road, choosing to ignore her comment.

"We have to take you on Soarin'" she continues.

"And Space Mountain" I add. Kayla listens as we continue to name off rides, attractions, and other things we'll do.

Pretty soon, our day has come to an end, and I see Ahrana off, making sure her mom picks her up.

"See you on January 10th!" I call to them.

As soon as I get home, I start telling my mom about everything. She smiles knowingly. Apparently, she already knew about the trip, like most of the parents probably did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Melissa

The next three weeks seemed to pass in a blur, but finally, Sunday morning rolled around. Star and I get up, finish packing our hairbrush, makeup, and whatever else we had left out, and hug our mom goodbye. Anxious to get there, I drive us over to the studio, where most of us were leaving our vehicles. We were all getting into what we called _The Starz Mobile_, a shuttle that everyone at our studio had saved up for, fundraised for, and donated to for our trips. We would be transporting everyone to the airport in it.

While loading the coach assembly-line style, Caden somehow manages to get where we are standing uncomfortably shoulder-to-shoulder. I feel pairs of eyes on us, and I glance around to see Kayla, Ahrana, and many others who knew the rumors, watching – just waiting for Caden to make his move. We work in awkward silence, the cold air seeming to stand still.

"Hi" Caden says, attempting to start a conversation. I jump, startled by the sound of his voice and the warmth of his breath on my cheek.

"Hi, hi me?" I ask, quoting the Disney movie _Frozen_ and still under a state of shock. Caden was the best clogger at Starz, and he hadn't talked to me since the previous year. He looks to his left, where he was handing bags to the guys inside the luggage compartment.

"I don't think I'm talking to them" he says, jerking his thumb towards Ryan, Austin, and the other two male chaperones. I feel my face grow warm, and imagine Kayla giving Ahrana a smug grin. My stomach turns at the thought that I had just acted like a complete dork around the most well-known guy around, and I wish myself into the deepest and darkest part of the earth.

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting it," I say apologetically, looking down and brushing the hair out of my eyes. "Melissa, you're such an idiot" I scold myself. Caden stops mid-toss and looks at me incredulously.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he asks, stunned. "With all those amazingly fast costume changes you handle, graduating high school this year at sixteen, and making it onto the Clog America team, you expect me to believe you're an idiot?" My eyes widen in surprise as my blush continues to bloom.

"You heard that?" I ask, practically choking on my own words. He nods, motioning for me to explain. "I was, well, obviously surprised you were talking to me. You haven't really said anything to me since last year's dance recital in 2015, and I'm surprised you would know anything about me." My voice is drenched in accusation. He blushes in response.

"I didn't realize that I've neglected you that long" he says. He tilts my head up, forcing me to look straight into his eyes. "Forgive me?" A bolt of electricity shoots through my veins. We've made contact, and he's so close. He hasn't touched me since I went to see him in a play, which was four years ago. I nod, not daring to meet his eyes. "Good," he says, gently taking his hand away. We resume work, but an uneasy feeling settles over me. I glance around, but whoever was watching me had disappeared.

The flight goes as most do, with many of us falling asleep. When we finally land, it's around lunch time. I head up to the front of the rented bus and suggest we go to IHOP, where my family had eaten dinner after spending a full day at Disney World. Sitting down, I'm about to resume my conversation with my stooges when Mckenna H. butts in.

"So, was he going to kiss you?" Her long, flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and her dancer figure would attract many guys. Surprisingly though, she never grabbed Caden's attention.

"You were listening to the story?" I splutter, surprised and annoyed to see her standing right next me.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, it's about the guy who I've been trying to date since forever!" Mckenna says, rolling her eyes at me. She's a few months older and slightly taller than me, and takes advantage of each and every one of those details. One of the many reasons I despise her.

"No, for your information, he wasn't going to kiss me. He was just talking to me and wanted to make sure I was listening" I scoff, disgusted. She shrugs her shoulders, turns around, and flounces off.

"What's gotten into her?" Kayla asks.

"She's always been like that" Ahrana says. "Melissa just pointed it out to me last year, that's all. You've missed a lot since you've gone to _Epic_ _Gymnastics!_"

"I guess I have" she replies.

Once we reach the restaurant, a waitress guides us to a party room, telling us that we can pick our own tables from there. Spotting a table seating four, I sit down and pull out my phone while Ahrana and Kayla go to the restroom to touch up their makeup. There aren't any new messages, so I put my phone away. A familiar scent fills the air next to me, and I look up to see Ryan.

"Hey!" he says smiling brightly.

"Hey yourself" I reply, smiling back.

We sit in companionable silence, until Ryan suddenly asks, "What was Caden talking to you about?" I'm taken aback, asking myself why Ryan would know anything about my Caden encounter. Then I realize that it was him who had been watching me.

"Um, well, he was just saying hi" I stammer, trying to gather my thoughts. "He was just making sure I knew I wasn't an idiot, that's all."

"He thought you were an idiot?" Ryan asks defensively.

"No, he doesn't think that. I kind of called myself one." A guilty blush creeps up my neck, but Ryan doesn't say anything. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like you have reason to care about me!" I blurt out, annoyance tinging my voice. He stares at me, confusion written in his eyes.

"That's not true" he says softly. I glance at him, my cheeks flaming. "About you being an idiot, I mean" he corrects. "And I care about how you see yourself." I open my mouth to say something, but decide against it and close it.

"Hey guys!" Ahrana greets cheerfully, winking at me, with Kayla close behind. Ryan gets up and leaves, waving over his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Kayla asks as she and Ahrana sit down.

"He just wanted to know what Caden said" I say, attempting at casual.

"Ooh! Someone's jealous" Ahrana says, nudging Kayla. They smile, as if they know something I don't. I choose to ignore them.

After lunch, we head back to the bus. The group agrees on shopping, and we stooges find some great souvenirs. We arrive at our hotel around eight o'clock pm, Florida time. After checking in, we discuss who will room with who, since we don't have the adults who normally organize rooming charts. We finally settle on allowing friends to room with friends, and Ahrana, Kayla, and I immediately buddy up.

Each room was able to hold two to four people a room, depending on how many were willing to share a bed and how many that weren't. Starz Unlimited reserved enough rooms that no one had to share a bed, but many of us didn't mind, so it cut quite a bit of cost down. Star, Claire, and Kendra bunked together, and they absolutely didn't want anyone else to share a room with them.

As my friends and I wander around _Disney's Art of Animation_, we marvel at the whimsical architecture and decor. We eventually come to our room, 333, and spontaneously giggle.

"A three for each of us stooges!" I say. I scan my pink bedazzled magic band, and the door unlocks. As we walk in, I quickly spot two queen-sized beds. "Who wants which bed?" I ask.

"Kayla and I call the one closest to the window!" Ahrana calls from inside the bathroom. Kayla and I wander in, and we explore the bathroom with our friend. I examine the sea shell décor around the mirror in the Little Mermaid room we were occupying.

"This is so awesome!" I say. I put my clothes into the bottom drawers, Ahrana in the middle, and Kayla on top. Afterwards, I throw on my purple silk pajamas, put in my retainer, and crawl into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Melissa

Early the next morning, we all join in the galley for breakfast, then head to the studio for our first class. Brandi, our instructor, wasn't worried about choreographing competition dances. Disney was supposedly teaching us all of our routines. Each team separates and goes to their respective room. After three straight hours of clogging, with a drink break every half hour, our whole studio is allowed to go and spend the rest of our day in the Disney World Park of our choice.

Our Magic Bands had been specifically programmed so that if we scanned our band at a Fast Pass scanner, it would know we were VIP dancers and that we didn't need reservations. Anywhere we shopped, we got a fifty percent off discount, and we all had free dining reservations.

Ahrana, Kayla, and I meet up at the entrance to Cinderella's Castle, along with Ryan, Caden, Mckenna's little sister Kira, Mckenna, and Nathan. I didn't really want Mckenna joining my group, but it wasn't like I could say anything about it.

After exiting Splash Mountain, Ryan pulls me aside from the rest of the group.

"You're sixteen?" He seems anxious which, for some reason, is adorable.

"Yes. Why?" My curiosity is peaked.

He hesitates, then rushes into it. "I was wondering if you'd like to split off from the group. You know, maybe go on a date or something." I stiffen, aware that the 'D' word has entered the conversation.

"Uh, sure. When were you thinking? Now?"

"Yeah, kinda." He looks down at the ground for a second, then back into my eyes. "We could spend time here together, maybe get to know each other better."

"Alright. Sounds great!" He smiles, as usual. I doubt Ryan can go a full two minutes without smiling, at least with his eyes, and that specific smile is extremely contagious.

"You guys" he calls, "we're gonna split, ok?" Ahrana and Kayla smile and give him a thumbs up. Mckenna glances flirtatiously at Caden, who looks away; jealousy is evident in his features. I wave to them over my shoulder as Ryan and I walk away.

Holding his hand, I willingly follow him to Liberty Square, until I note the fact that he's leading me to towards one of my biggest fears.

"Not the Haunted Mansion!" I cry out in alarm. "I just can't go in there. I'll get nightmares. In fact, I'm terrified of that ride" I stammer, frantically trying to pull away from him. His grip is strong, and I am unable to free myself from his grasp.

"It'll be ok" Ryan says gently, pulling me to his side. "Nothing can hurt you, and I'll be sitting right next to you." I shake my head, not convinced. My heart is beating two times faster than its normal speed, and my breath is coming out in shallow gasps.

"You just don't understand. I was taken on it when I was three, and I've been traumatized ever since then." He smiles encouragingly at me, which helps a little.

"It'll be fine" he prompts, pulling me towards him. I realize with sudden horror and delight that he's holding me in a hug. I feel the urge to push him away, but a small voice in my head tells me not to. This is not the kind of relationship I want with him, but there's really nothing I can do to prevent it.

Eventually (with a lot of persuasion) we enter the line. As we get farther into the queue, I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see any of the gruesome horrors that await us. We finally get to the doom buggies, and terror rips through me. As we go through the ride, I see frights and creatures that turn my stomach and I inch closer to Ryan, fear coursing through my body. He slides his arm around me, and I feel grateful for his presence. I can visualize him smiling down at me, which makes me feel, different somehow. Not angry, not mad, just different.

Finally, we're able to exit the car, and, slightly shaking, I sense his gaze on me.

"You ok?" he asks, worried and slightly amused.

"Yeah" I squeak. He draws me tighter to his side protectively. In these last two years, he has definitely changed. His countenance has softened, and he sees the world from a less humorous and more thoughtful point of view. I glance up at him to see him gazing into the distance.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"Mm-hm" he hums distractedly.

"Penny for your thoughts" I say, smiling a little.

"You'll have to pay a dollar" he says teasingly, pulling out of his reverie. We walk in silence, approaching a favorite of my rides: Space Mountain.

Scanning our Magic Bands, we get on immediately and I enjoy the ride in a manner which I have never experienced before. We spend the rest of our day riding rides together, his arm around my waist, draped over my shoulders, or his hand in mine.

When evening comes, we join everyone from Starz at the _Be Our Guest Restaurant_, located in Beast's castle in the not-so-new Fantasyland. Watching Caden, I notice his miserable state as Mckenna chatters away, nudging him and trying to get him to acknowledge her presence.

"How'd everything go?" Ahrana asks eagerly as she sits on my left with Kayla on my right.

"Well" I begin, "he started by taking me on the scariest ride in Disney."

"Really?" Kayla asks with surprise, knowing all too well my fear of the Haunted Mansion.

"Yeah, but he wrapped his arms around me" I answer casually. Ahrana smirks at Kayla, who sticks her tongue out in return. "How did 'Mckenna and Caden' time go?" I ask, trying to move the conversation away from me, and succeeding.

"Caden was so mad that Ryan took you on a date" Ahrana gushes. "And Mckenna hasn't stopped flirting ever since you left!"

"She just couldn't wait to make a move, could…" My voice fades away as I gaze around the room. I let out a small gasp as my eyes reach the chandelier. "Whoa. Look how amazing this room is!"

"Yeah it is! It's so much like the movie" Ahrana follows my gaze around the Grand Ballroom.

"Maybe Melissa and Caden should've sat in the West Wing together" Kayla comments, winking at me. I roll my eyes.

"Ew." Her mood changing from teasing to disgust as she nudges me. I watch as she imperceptibly points to a guy just across the room. He has blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a lustful stare. My heart skips a beat as I recognize Jadin's face. I don't know how he made it onto a clogging team, but he did, and he's considered as the "bad boy" at Starz. When most of the dancers wanted to share rooms that could hold up to four people, we ended up with a few extra rooms. Nobody wanted to stay with Jadin, so he has a room all to himself. He's about the same age as Mckenna and me.

"I still can't believe he's on this trip" I complain half-heartedly, shifting my eyes back to our table.

"I know, right?" Ahrana says. "He's such a creep." I'm instantly reminded of a conversation Jadin and I had had on Facebook just a few days before the trip, and I blush uncontrollably. I see Kayla giving me a confused look, most likely noticing my blush. I shake my head, trying to erase the memory.

We all gather outside of Cinderella's Castle and watch_ Wishes _after dinner. As the last fireworks fade away, and the music dies down, the park's walkways become over-crowded, and I accidentally (or, maybe slightly on purpose) get myself separated from the rest of the group. I enter the hotel, taking note that Jadin hadn't been at the show. Excitement runs through me at the implications of that one, miniscule detail.

As I get in the elevator, Jadin suddenly appears at my side. The elevator door closes, leaving me alone with him. As I go to press level 3, he gently grabs my hand, stopping it mid-push. He then presses level 4, where his room and many of the rooms are located. My heart beat quickens as his hand brushes my rear, and my lower stomach clenches with anticipation.

The elevator stops, and the doors open. I curiously follow Jadin as he walks down the cement walkway and stops in front of room 410. He scans his Magic Band, then pulls me in behind him.

"Welcome to my room" Jadin says seductively as I walk into the center of it. I smile shyly up at him through my lashes, reminded of our secret: Jadin and I have an unknown – and somewhat scandalous – relationship. I look around myself; his room looks like all the others, except the lights are dimmed. My cheeks flame red, and I look down at my black platform heels. He shuts the door, then strides towards me.

"So this is it" I say breathily, searching for words; he just smiles. Crossing the room, he turns on soft, intimate music. I begin swaying to the music, my hips moving in time with the steady rhythm. He joins me, standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, his long, groping fingers near my abdomen.

Gently, he turns me around so that I am facing him. He moves his hand to the small of my back, pushing my body against his, and I feel him pressing into me, our bodies conforming as one.

He slowly bends over, and lightly kisses me on my lips. I circle my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss; my tongue seeks entrance into his mouth. Jadin abruptly pulls away and scoops me up in his arms. He carries me towards a bed, lays me down, then kisses me again, longer and more insistent than before. He moves his lips over to my cheek, then my chin, and then my neck.

My breathing goes ragged as he slips his hands under both of my lace tops and, sliding them up and over my breasts, pulls them off, revealing my white lace bra. I'm suddenly overcome with a wave of gratitude for the lingerie that my Southern side of the family had sent me for my birthday. He undoes the button of my black jeans, then hooks his fingers in my matching underwear. Ever so slowly, he pulls them both down, leaving my bottom half completely exposed.

"Ready to play?" he asks, a gleam in his eye. I smile up at him deviously, then lean up and kiss his waiting lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Melissa

I wake up, unsure of where I am. Turning my head, I notice Jadin right behind me, his bare, chiseled six-pack pressed up against my back. My face heats up as I realize neither of us are wearing anything, and the memories rush back. I was here for strict business. He'd break my virginity, teach me the basics, then the relationship would be off.

His eyes flicker open, and he notices I'm awake. He pulls me closer to his warm body, and I which I allow him to do so. I glance at the clock, which reads _4:00 am_.

"You're up early" he whispers in my ear. I flinch. I wasn't used to having my body exposed to male eyes, and the feeling was slightly unsettling. I hardly knew anything about Jadin, except for the fact that he was a pervert and the main reason why I chose him to be my "teacher."

I scramble out of bed, hurriedly gathering my clothes. Jadin pulls on a pair of boxer shorts and sweatpants, then turns to watch me, amusement in his eyes. Walking over, he squats down next to me as I struggle into my panties.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I've got to get back. The girls will be worried" I whisper, standing up and facing him.

"Stay a little longer?" His voice is slightly pleading, and I squeeze my eyes shut as something inside me begs me to stay. Instead, I shake my head.

"I can't. I've been gone too long. I don't want us to be discovered." I fumble with my bra clasp as I try to rush through things.

"Allow me" he says softly. He comes around behind me, clasping it as if he's done it before. He lifts me onto his bed, slides on my black jeans, and then zips them up. Collecting my shirts, he gently, almost lovingly, eases each one over my head. Finally, he picks up my black platform sandals and Magic Band, and straps each item onto me.

I rise and, walking to the coat rack, collect my purse. He follows me to the door. Before I leave, however, he turns me around, and plants a soft, feather-like kiss on my lips.

"Jadin" I whisper longingly, my eyes meeting his. He smiles, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Melissa" he answers, his lips brushing my eyelashes. I pull myself away from his arms, and, glancing once more over my shoulder, head toward the stairs.

Jadin:

As I watch her leave, something tugs at my heart. I know she could never fall in love with me, not in the way she most likely will with Ryan or Caden. And, even if she did, nothing could ever be made of it. It would instantly ruin her reputation if they knew that she was going out with "the bad boy." Reluctantly, I turn away from the walkway, closing the door behind me.

Scuffing my bare feet against the carpet, I wish I wasn't so hated by the rest of the group. I can always feel the wary and untrusting stares from Caden and Ryan every time either of them catch me looking at Melissa's smooth curves. _Not that they know what a beautiful body is hidden underneath those clothes,_ I smirk to myself. As of last night, I am the only guy who has seen under her lace.

Glancing at the bed, her moans and cries echo through my memory, sending chills up my spine. My fingers tingle at the thought of her soft skin under my hands, the way her body would arch, her curves, and her full, rosebud lips.

She truly was beautiful, and not just for her physical body. The way she laughs, the graceful way she moves, the way her eyes dance with excitement, and the way her long fingers cascade across something beautiful and delicate.

Something dark grabs at my heart as I realize I had just – in a sense – taken away her virginity. She had done well, considering the force of my weight against her fragile figure. My mind flashes back to the feel of her small body pressed against mine, her hands encircling me, and her lips on my body. Sighing, my shoulders slump as I continue my journey across the room.

I eye the bed suspiciously, finding tiny red speckles. Thank goodness her bloodstains weren't that noticeable. I anxiously scan the room for any more evidence that she had been there, and my eyes land on something shining on the carpet. Curious, I bend down, picking up what appears to be half of a heart, with indentations of a puzzle piece lining one edge.

I study the small lettering, which spell out the word 'Best' and has a tiny rhinestone the inscription. _This must be her friendship necklace she shares with those other two girls_. They didn't trust me at all, that much I was certain of. Rumors had spread about me getting girls into bathrooms alone. Not that they weren't true, of course. But it wasn't like anything happened, or like those "relationships" would be going anywhere anytime soon.

"I should probably get this back to her" I mumble, stuffing it into my back pocket. I smirk to myself, a plan formulating within my brain, and I head off in search of new clothes for the day.

Melissa:

I walk down the hall of level 3, anxiously reading the messages on my phone. Surprisingly, there were only two. The first one reads:

_Ahrana 12:00 am: U r not back yet. I bet u r w/someone ;) Have a good time w/R or C!_

And the other says:

_Kayla 2:00 am: Can't sleep. Wondering what u r doing! ;) But, seriously, u should get back soon…_

After the later, I check my phone. _4:30 a.m._ I hurriedly begin racing down the cement as fast and as quietly as I can, hoping against hope that my absence hasn't been discovered. The elevator itself seems to be against me as I impatiently wait for it to arrive. Deciding that it was not the best course of action, I take the stairs, my shoes clattering on the steps.

Finally, I reach our room and quickly scan my band. The lock clicks, and I rush inside, silently closing the door behind me. I look around, breathing hard, and see both girls sleeping fitfully on their shared bed. Releasing my breath, I take time to regain my thoughts and composure. I have to come up with an excuse as to why I'm so late, because obviously, I can't tell them what I was doing, let alone with whom. My gaze shifts nervously around the room until I spot the shower, and inspiration hits.

I make my way to the closet and grab my dark purple bikini swimsuit, then draw the curtain dividing the bathroom from the rest of the room. I take a quick shower, making sure to get my suit slightly damp, but not completely soaked. Knowing full well that everyone else had been planning on swimming the next night, I happily guaranteed myself a plausible alibi.

As I step out of the shower, the clock reads_ 5:45 am_. I climb into bed, my towel underneath my head, falling asleep almost instantly. At 6:00 am, the alarm goes off. Ahrana and Kayla groan as the annoying contraption continues to beep, while I just blink a few times, re-wrapping myself in my now soaked towel.

"Well?" Ahrana asks, eyes flying open at the sight of me, wearing nothing but the towel. I shrug my shoulders as I head to the drawers, pulling out a dark purple and white striped spaghetti strap tank top along with a black leather mini-skirt.

"You must've done something!" she exclaims, smacking the alarm clock button in her frustration.

"No, not really. I went and took a dip in the pool and lost track of time. I fell asleep from about 11:00 pm to 4:00 am. After that, I came back up and took a shower" I say, exhibiting un-interest in the conversation.

"So, you didn't…" Kayla says, trailing off, eyebrows lifting a bit. I slightly feel sorry; she sounds so disappointed. I shake my head, trying to match her disappointment.

Ahrana and Kayla join me by the dresser, grabbing outfits matching mine. The only differences is that Ahrana's tank top is dark blue and white, and Kayla's is teal and white. We had gone shopping together a week before the trip, and had found these punk outfits. While the other two style their hair up, I decide to leave mine down.

While doing our dark, hazy makeup, I attach three small rhinestones to the corner of my left eye using eyelash glue. After painting ourselves as the stereotypical "bad girls", we slip on black-netted, fingerless gloves. Strapping on my black sandals from the day before, I feel the same confidence I do every time I wear my heels. Even though we didn't have classes today, we would still be going to Epcot.

"Where's your necklace?" Kayla asks, helping Ahrana clasp hers. My hand immediately touches my bare collarbone, and I feel nauseated.

"I must have left it by the pool" I mumble softly, panic spreading over me. In reality, I must have left it in Jadin's room. He could completely blackmail me with it, and I would be left to his lust. _Not that you'd complain_, my self-conscience says smugly. Memories of him caressing my body flash through my mind, and I can feel my cheeks growing warm.

"We'd better hurry" I blurt out. "Don't want to go to Disney on an empty stomach!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Caden

I spot her immediately, and she looks lovely. I resist my natural impulse to dismiss the thought. I had done so for too long, and obviously, it was costing me dearly. I hadn't realized that I had ignored her until she had revealed to me her insecurities the day we left for Florida. It's evident that she has no clue how amazing a girl she truly is, which means it's my job to tell her.

I watch as her slim body slips gracefully into a chair at a table for two. Mentally, I begin planning out my strategy to get the all-day deal Ryan had gotten. If I didn't go about it the right way, I won't get her trust, which is what I need to succeed. I finally gain enough confidence to walk over and join her, but before I can do so, that jerk named Jadin takes my seat.

I feel a surge of jealousy when I see her blush and smile shyly up at him. It's not that she doesn't have reason to be attracted to him. He has looks, and a pretty decent dancer. But I could show Melissa a world she has never experienced – and would never want to leave. _Go get her champ_, my mind prods._ Remind, you're a Pro._ I take a deep breath, then stride over to their table.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask, pulling up a chair and straddling it. Melissa jumps, obviously startled, and Jadin glowers at me. I choose to ignore him.

"Not at all" Melissa murmurs, her face deepening in color.

"Anyway," Jadin continues, eyeing me warily, "if you want it back, come to room 410 tonight after the fireworks show." The jerk stands up and finally leaves, so I put the other chair back and take the seat Jadin had occupied just seconds before.

"What was that all about?" I ask her. She looks down at her long fingers, and I take her hand in mine. "You can tell me." She shakes her head.

"It's nothing. I lost my necklace in the elevator, and he's just returning it" she mumbles, playing with a small, sapphire ring around her finger.

"Oh." Our silence is uncomfortable. Again, I notice the ring on her finger. "Nice ring" I say, unsure of what else to say. Her beautiful brown eyes flicker to meet mine for a split second before she looks down again.

"Thank you." She blushes. "It's my birth stone" she adds, glancing at me again. Her blush increases, and a pang of pride strikes me. She blushes so easily. It really is gorgeous. The pink creeps up to the apple of her cheeks, then continues to blossom into a healthy flush.

I hear a shuffle of footsteps to my right, and look over to see Ryan only a couple of tables away, watching us, his expression unreadable. When he sees me looking at him, he quickly reverts his gaze back to his table. _She's all yours; for now_, my mind says smugly. I look straight into Melissa's eyes, mentally communicate to her my intentions, and smile.

Melissa:

As my eyes meet Caden's, my body panics. I wasn't interested in someone who had ignored me for three years previous. He leans over, smoothing his hand down my cheek, and pulls me close. I can feel his hot breath on my lips, and my mind screams at me to pull away. He tilts his head, closes his eyes, and…

"Omigosh!" A familiar voice says loudly. I instantly pull back, letting out a sigh of relief. I send an embarrassed Ahrana a grateful smile, thanking my lucky stars for having such a great and understanding friend. Reverting my attention back to Caden, and I suddenly take note of what he's wearing.

He's wearing a black and white striped t-shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair appears tousled and wind-blown, and black sunglasses are perched on top of his head. He looks like my twin. My embarrassed twin, but a twin nonetheless.

Eventually, I got up to get food, and breakfast was finished in a very uncomfortable silence. My eyes kept flickering up to watch Caden, whose eyes immediately fell away from my gaze when I did so.

Starz leaves the galley, and we soon get into the park, Caden holding my hand the entire way. Unsure of how to deal with it, I don't pull away, but don't give in either. I can sense more than one pair male eyes on me, and hear the occasional whistle. The group decides on visiting Spaceship Earth first, since it is right next to the gates, and is also inside Epcot's signature giant golf ball.

In the very back of the Starz group, I begin nervously fixing my outfit; until I trip over my clumsy feet (or maybe it was my black platform wedges). Falling towards the floor, I envision my embarrassing crash to the ground and ready myself for the laughter and humiliation.

Surprisingly, I don't hit the ground. Instead, I feel strong arms catch me just inches above the ground. I look up into deep brown eyes and a familiar face staring into mine. He sends me a heart-stopping smile, then helps me stand.

Before I can register the face, I'm back on my feet. I brush myself off, then turn to say thank you to the somewhat familiar stranger. To my disappointment, I see his back turned to me and walking away with four other guys. Shock hits as I realize it was Cole from IM5. I try to ponder this, but before I can, I'm being ushered into a blue car.

I end up riding with Caden, and his intentions are quite clear; he plans on spending the whole day with me, as Ryan had me all of yesterday. Thankfully, he doesn't seem talkative, so I take the chance to think.

To sort out my thoughts, I decide it best to first tell myself a little backstory about my favorite boy-band, IM5. The original group had been brought together through auditions by a few former celebrities. From oldest to youngest, it consisted of Gabriel (Gabe) Morales, Dalton Rapattoni, Cole Pendery, William (Will) Jay Belendorf, and Dana Vaughns. After the first 2 years of the band, Dalton had quit due to a change of prescription for his bi-polar and because he wasn't feeling the vibe anymore.

A few months later, David Scarzone joined the band, but quit the a few months after that when he found a "better" career. In December of 2014, Will quit too, wanting to set off on his own and create his own work. Since then, IM5 hadn't gained any new band members, and I was beginning to call them IM3. So why, then, would Cole be surrounded by four others rather than just two?

As the ride rises up a steep incline, Caden wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me back to the present. My breath catches as he runs his fingers up and down my partially bare thigh, and shivers run up my spine; the _wrong_ kind of shivers. I stop his hand as it brushes the hem of my mini skirt, and I feel him stiffen slightly. I look up into his deep brown eyes, and see something that I have never seen before. He's staring at me, as if he can read me, can see into my thoughts. Instantly, I look away, releasing his hand.

"I won't continue if you're not comfortable with it" he says, leaning over and whispering into my ear. I bite my lower lip, blushing furiously.

After the ride, Caden and I divide from the rest of the group. As we walk away, I catch Ryan out of the corner of my eye, watching us closely. I suspect that Ryan can sense my awkwardness. I let Caden lead me towards the World Showcase – one of my all-time favorite locations to visit.

"Where would you like to go" he asks. I start, the sound of his voice unexpected.

"Paris" I say hesitantly. He must have taken my caution in the wrong way, because he looks at me and grins. I smile shyly back up at him through thick, dark eyelashes. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulls me closer, then guides me towards my choice country.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know who you think Melissa should end up with. Are you on Team Ryan, Team Caden, or Team Jadin? Maybe there's someone else you're rooting for ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! It's about time I moved on with this book. Sorry to leave y'all hanging. I have also done a lot of edits on the other chapters so that you can get the best character-connection experience possible. Thanks, and enjoy chapter 6 ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Melissa<p>

As we walk through 'The United Kingdom', I notice a large crowd of girls gathering in front of the Wonderland Meet-and-Greet. Finding it strange, since _Alice and Friends_ aren't very popular, I pull Caden towards the throng, curious to find out what's going on. Finally getting near the front of the crowd, I can hear Park employees, their muffled voices asking people to "keep moving," and telling them that "no, there would be no concert."

I hear cries of disappointment, but at least the group of girls is moving. As the crowd thins out, I discover the cause of the commotion. IM5 is standing right in front of me! My heart skips a beat as I once again recall the fact that Cole had touched me; more like rescued me. _If only Ahrana and Kayla knew…_

"Melissa!" I'm pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of my name. Turning, I watch as Caden walks towards me, looking only slightly worried and more frustrated.

"I'm fine" I say, reluctantly taking his hand. Remembering IM5, I turn to see them watching us. Scratch that; they're watching _me_. Cole turns to smirk at the other two guys, then walks up to me, smiling. This confuses me slightly. When I had seen him walk away, he was with four guys, but now there's only him, Gabe, and Dana.

"You move very gracefully. Even when you fall" he says, looking me up and down. I blush, and Caden's grip on my hand tightens.

"She's a dancer, of course she does" Caden says flatly. Cole and I ignore Caden's arrogance and he shoots me a suggestive wink. Walking over to me, he wraps an arm around my shoulder and into an awkward side hug.

"Melissa, how would you like to be in our next music video?" he asks, looking down at me. Our eyes meet, and I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Why me?" I blurt out without thinking. When nervous, I have the awful habit of saying whatever comes into my head. Seeing no reaction from Cole though, I decide to continue. "What have I done to deserve to be in your music video?" At this, Cole's smile widens.

"Easy. Your YouTube video" he says, shrugging his shoulders matter-of-factly. I throw him another confused look before turning to look at Caden, who isn't standing next to me. Glancing around, he's nowhere in sight.

"Which video?" I manage to squeak out, worrying less about the whereabouts of Caden and more for my personal reputation. William Jay Belendorf appears from behind Cole and walks over to stand next to me; I gasp with surprise. "OMG! Will? What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping the guys with their upcoming music video. I'm going to be in it because they're working on an IM5 reunion vid." My mouth forms into an "oh," though thoughts start running through my head. _If they're doing a reunion video, where's Dalton and David?_

"And the video that we watched was your dance for our Touchdown Dance contest" he says. Realization hits me hard, and my hands flies to my mouth, my face an expression of complete shock and humiliation.

"You saw that?" I exclaim, my heart racing, my voice filled with shame. "I never, ever would have expected you would actually watch it. I mean, of course you would see, it was for your contest. But there were so many entries, and when we didn't win, I hadn't realized –" I ramble frantically. Will puts a finger to my lips, hushing me for the moment.

"Of course. We look at all our entries," says Cole, "but your description was especially interesting; we were drawn to it. Even though the dance itself could've used some cleaning, your _Touch down Dance_ looked pretty great. Did you choreograph it yourself?" I reluctantly nod.

"Yes. It took me about a week, with a little help from the girls" I tell them, hoping to divert their attention. Cole nods his head, considering my words thoughtfully. Will's eyes are fixated on me, and I absently brush the hair out of my face, looking down at the cobblestone. Someone squats down in front of me, and my eyes grow wide with shock as I recognize David Scarzone's puppy dog eyes staring straight into mine. _That answered my David question. But still no Dalton._

"All I can say is that you are one crazy talented girl, and that I'd be honored to dance with you." He says. He stands up and, gesturing across the lake, holds out his arm out to me saying, "Shall we?"

Without waiting for my response, they whisk me away. I allow them to guide me through Paris and the rest of Epcot, singing as they go. I don't dare sing, but hum along, and they don't ask about my voice; something which I will be eternally grateful for.

My head's in the clouds, and I feel like I've reached seventh heaven. I'm having so much fun that I ignore the buzzing cellphone in my black cross-body purse. Finally, I check my phone and notice five new texts. Momentarily alarmed, I turn to look up at Will – whose arm is wrapped around my waist – and our eyes meet.

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" He asks, noting my changed expression.

"I don't know." I turn back to my phone.

_Ahrana 2:30 pm: Caden just came back to the group w/out u. Said something about 3 guys. U ok?_

_Kayla 3:00 pm: Hey! U have not texted back. What's up?_

_Ahrana 3:30 pm: Is it possible that it's im5? Idk, but maybe._

_Ryan 4:00 pm: Hey! U there? _

_Kayla 4:15 pm: Starz is eating at Akershus Hall. Join us?_

Hurriedly, I check the time. _4:30_, I should be able to make it. "My group is eating at Akershus" I say, addressing the band. "I haven't texted them all day, so I should probably let them know I'm fine. Would you mind if I went and met them there?"

"If you're ok with it, we'd like to come with you" Dana says from my left. I look up and smile at him. His tall frame towers over me like the rest of them, but for some reason, it doesn't intimidate me. Walking to Akershus, I notice a long line, and see my group near the center of it.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" I ask Ahrana. She sighs, shoulders slumping.

"For about half an hour or so" she groans, exhaustion and exasperation written across her face. Her eyes suddenly grow round, and she immediately straightens her posture. Leaning close, she whispers, "Is that IM5?" A sly grin slowly creeps across my face as I nod.

"I've been safe the entire time." Turning, I motion for the boys to join me and my friends. They confidently stride over, Will casually taking my hand in his, and Dana wrapping an arm around my waist. I feel the heat creeping up my neck as Ahrana's eyes grow even bigger. I see a movement in the corner of my eye, and watch as a cast member scurries over to our group.

"Is this IM5?" she asks, addressing Cole. He nods. "We've been given specific orders to seat you as soon as possible, and anyone that is in your group. Is this it?" she asks, gesturing to the whole Starz gang. To my amazement, Cole nods again. He looks at me, smiling.

"Our treat" he whispers in my ear before following the employee.

"Starz! Follow us!" I call out, Will gently pulling me by my hand. It's something that I admire about him. Will is confident, and dominative. He has an aura around him that makes me feel protected, and like I belong to someone. Never before has a Starz guy protected me.

Reaching a large secluded area, Will guides me to a table with the rest of the guys, motioning for Ahrana and Kayla to follow. They do so, their inquisitive eyes never leaving Will Jay's hand, which is still in mine. I sit down, Will on my left, Cole on my right, Ahrana across from me, and Kayla across from Will. Dana is next to Ahrana, Gabe is at the head of the table, and David is across from Gabe.

Cole leans forward, his fingers steepled against each other. "First off, I assume Melissa has informed you girls about her – exciting – news?" he says, addressing my stoogettes. Ahrana shakes her head, and Kayla scowls at me. Giving them a heart-throbbing smile, Cole continues. "We have asked Melissa to be in our next music video." Kayla gasps, and again, Ahrana's eyes grow wide with amazement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asks me, stunned. I shrug my shoulders.

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Anyway," Coles says before either of my friends can respond, "we assumed that since you girls appear to be such close friends with Lissa," he looks at me before going on, "we thought you might be interested in helping her with costume, hair and make-up."

"Totally!" Kayla says, her eyes lighting up.

"Well duh!" Ahrana adds, smiling at Cole with pearly white teeth.

"Then it's settled" Gabe says, flashing one of his rare and beautiful smiles.

"Where to next?" David asks me. Checking my phone, it reads_ 8:00_ _pm_.

"It's almost time for Illuminations" I say. "We probably have time for possibly one more attraction before it starts." After lunch had ended, I had separated myself from the Starz group to be with IM5. I invited Ahrana and Kayla to join us, but they just shook their heads and smiled. Kayla had mumbled something about not being comfortable alone with so many, unfamiliar guys, so they had gone with Starz instead.

Will had eventually let go of me, and now David held my waist on my right, and Gabe had me on my left. A wave of joy coursed through me, and I begin thanking my lucky stars for giving me this opportunity to spend time with these amazing guys. Nearing _The American Dream_, I notice that there was, of course, no one in line and that the next show was about to start.

"If we hurry," I say, my voice becoming slightly urgent, "we may be able to make the next show." Gabe follows my gaze, and he becomes expressionless.

"Is that what you really want to do?" He asks, his voice strained. I look up into his eyes, which are filled with dread.

"Um, I guess not. Is everything ok?"

Cole butts in between David and Gabe, pulling me to the side so that we're alone. "Gabe has a habit of falling asleep in this specific attraction. I think he's afraid of embarrassing himself" he tells me, smirking a bit. My mouth forms into an astonished 'oh'.

"But I'm sure if you were to sit next him, you'd be able to solve that problem" Cole adds, smiling. I bite the corner of my mouth, running the suggestion through my head. Deciding that there was no harm in it, I willingly agree.

Our group rushes towards the doors, and a cast member quickly ushers us in. As I had expected, we're the only ones in the theater, and I notice Gabe's fists clenched tightly to his side. Gently, I take hold of his hand, softening his grip until I can fit my hand into his. He looks down at me, a smile flickering across his face.

I choose a seat next to him, and during the entire show, I hold his hand. Very slowly and cautiously, I lean my head against his shoulder. At first, he goes tense, but then, he begins to relax. I look up and see him giving me one of his brilliant and rare smile, which causes me to smile back. He then wraps his arm around my shoulder, drawing me close. I snuggle into him, again enjoying the feeling of being protected and loved, almost like the older brother close to my age (which I never had).

After the show, Will pulls me by the hand as we all run towards Illuminations. Flashing our magic bands, we slip into a row just as the show begins. It's spectacular, and I let my mind drift away, reminiscing over the many times I saw this show with my family. Watching it with them was nothing compared to watching it with five handsome boys.

They're all standing around me, almost like older brothers, which they aren't. They're friends, and more than likely, potential boyfriends. I blush slightly at the thought of being intimate with one of them. No doubt the thought had crossed each of their minds at least once, but it wasn't likely I'd ever get a chance to be alone with any of them.

I'm pulled back to the present as Will bends over and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. My hands comes up and touches where his lips had been, and I look down at my feet, my blush increasing. Will cared about me; I had no doubt of that. I can tell by the way he talks to me, the intensity in his eyes when he looks at me, and his touch can give me chills. Then again, when any guy touched me, I blushed instantly.

But did I like him that way? I had always figured that he and I would be more like best friends. He'd be someone that I could talk geeky with, someone that shared the same interests and fears as me. Not someone that I'd get in bed with.

"Will you come back to my suite with me?" He whispers into my ear. Startled, I look up into his hopeful eyes, and my heart melts. His choice of words run through my head, the sudden reality startling me.

"You have your own suite?" My voice is not much louder than a breath, but somehow, he hears me over the fireworks and music.

"Of course I do" he says. "We all do. We each need our privacy." He winks playfully at me, and I smile at him.

"Then, of course I'll come back with you. I just have to stop by a friend's room to get my necklace. He's holding it for me." Will's expression darkens a fraction.

"He?" I nod. "Then I'm coming with you" he says, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. I wonder to myself if there would be a skirmish, but immediately dismiss the thought. Will was much too gentle to begin a fight. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>I bet IM5 was a shocker. Let me know what you think. And things aren't always what they seem ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Melissa

With Will in-tow, I walk towards room 410, my legs trembling beneath me. _They won't fight, right? Will's too gentle, Jadin's too arrogant. Omigosh! Maybe the rumors about Jadin being gay are true, and what if Will is too? What if… _I shake my head to clear my worry. The way Jadin had claimed me last night could not have been done if he were gay, and the way Will looks at me can't either. All I can do is trust that Will is as peace-loving as I assume.

I reach up and knock, then hear footsteps approaching. My breath catches in my throat as Jadin appears in the doorway, leaning against it like the hot bad boy he is. He's topless and wearing his black skinny jeans that make me slightly nervous. I feel Will's arm around my waist, drawing me close to his body, and my voice returns to my throat.

"I'm here to get my necklace" I squeak. Jadin looks from me to Will Jay, then back to me.

"Uh, sure. One second" he says. He hurries into his room, returning moments later with my necklace. "Here." He holds it out to me, and I quickly take it, wasting no time with clasping it around my neck.

"Thanks" I mutter, waving over my shoulder. I can't help but notice what he was wearing (or the lack thereof). I scold myself, reminding myself that the sex was strictly for a first time/learn how to do it deal.

"What was that about?" Will asks, and I shrug, faking innocence. Most likely, Jadin thought I would come alone, and wanted to get me back in bed. But he wouldn't win, not this round. Tonight, I'd be who knows where.

As we approach room 100, my heart rate speeds up. Will smiles down at me, then opens the door, revealing a _Finding Nemo_ suite. My breath hitches as Will Jay walks over to me, takes me by the hand, and then gently pulls me in. Closing the door behind us, he draws me closer to his chest, and I can smell his noticeable scent.

"Can you cha-cha?" He asks. I look up at him, my confidence growing a bit.

"Um, do dancers have legs?" I retort. He smiles amusedly at me, then leaves my side to turn on "Into the Night." I stand in the middle of his room, tapping my foot to the rhythm. I glance up at the ceiling to count the beats, and suddenly, I'm whisked into Will's arms.

He studies my dancing as we move to the music. In return, I study him, and my heart skips a beat. His face is filled with an indescribable intensity. His grip tightens on my shoulder blade, which I can only assume to be nerves. His hold continues to grow stronger, but before it reaches unbearable pain, he stops abruptly. Looking away, he releases me, turning to stare emotionless at the wall. Surprised by his actions, I go to stand by him, touching him cautiously on the arm.

"Everything ok?" I ask softly, staring up into his face. He looks down at me, my voice bringing him back to earth. Smiling gently, he reaches down and removes my hand.

"Yeah" he finally replies. "I just forgot that Dana wanted to speak with you tonight. Go over some dances moves or something like that" he adds, taking my hand and leading me out of his room. He guides me to room 104; the final room occupied by an IM5 member, according to my knowledge. Knocking, the door immediately opens, and Dana is standing in the doorway, smiling brightly.

"Lissa!" he exclaims, opening the door wider for me to enter. Turning my head, I look at Will one last time before stepping into Dana's suite. Will just lifts a hand in farewell before the door closes on him.

"I'm glad you were able to come tonight" Dana says, walking over to me. He looks me up and down, his lips pursed together in concentration and his chin resting on a fist. "What types of dance can you do?" He finally asks.

"I can do anything you ask me to do." He smirks.

"I assumed that would be the case. Well then, I'm going to test your abilities, and you're going to give me all you've got." His smirk turns into a challenging grin, and I instantly feel that familiar blush inch its way into my cheeks. He motions for me to follow, then leads me down a hidden staircase. To my surprise, I find myself in an elaborate dance studio, and I let out an excited gasp. He smirks at me again, then walks over and flicks on the stereo. Immediately, the room is filled with their song, "Go."

"I'm first challenging you to let your body loose" he says, messing with some switches. His back is turned to me, and I take the opportunity to study his features. He's quite a bit taller than me, his ever-present snapback over his curls. He's wearing an IM5 varsity jacket and low-riding black skinny jeans.

I revert my attention to the task at hand, focusing on the heavy beat of the music. Closing my eyes, I chaînés across the floor as Dana restarts the song. I pas de bourrée into fourth position, then spin into a double pirouette. I feel Dana's eyes following my fluid body movements, which helps to build my confidence. I balancé to my right, then piqué up into retiré twice. I rombersay out of it, then spin into a double skater turn to my right, landing in a crouch facing away from the mirrors.

Suddenly, the music stops. I freeze, hearing more than one set of footsteps approaching me. I'm breathing hard, my necklace rising and falling with the cadence of my breaths.

"Stand" a less-than familiar voice commands. I quickly do so, smoothing down my skirt; I look up to stare into Dalton Rapattoni's eyes._ Huh_, I think to myself. _That's were Dalton was_.

I bring myself to hold Dalton's gaze, our eyes never leaving each other's. That same intensity I had seen in Will's earlier fills Dalton's face as he steps closer, our chests only centimeters apart.

"You're good" he says, tilting my head up. A wicked gleam shines in his eyes and my heart stops. "And you have the right figure" he adds, looking me up and down appreciatively. "But you're just not good enough." He immediately drops his hand, and begins to walk a slow and steady circle around my trembling figure. I cross my arms in front of my chest in a show of defiance.

"And you think you've got what it takes to be in an IM5 music video." He spits out the words, seeming revolted by the thought.

Anger boils up inside me, and before I can think, I retort, "I didn't leave my team. I persevered. I have worked hard to gain this talent, and I'm not about to let a quitter tell me otherwise!" My hands had clenched into fists and I had thrust my arms to my side during my speech. Hurt, disgust, and embarrassment add to my already mixed emotions, and I feel a familiar prick behind my eyes.

"I think she passed the test" Dana says gently. He walks over and wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around myself, close my eyes, and lean into his strong body, letting him hold me. Hearing more footsteps, I'm suddenly enveloped by five more pairs of arms. Looking up, I see the rest of the guys embracing me.

"What test?" I'm finally able to whisper without bursting into tears.

"Since you don't have a long-standing 'famous' reputation, we had to test your spunk and determination. We had to make sure you wouldn't completely fan-girl over us during practice" Cole says, smiling gently at me. A blush rises to my cheeks as I recall the venomous words I had used against Dalton.

"I'm so sorry" I murmur, my embarrassment flaming through me. Not only had my insults probably hurt Dalton, but also David and Will since they had left IM5. My words may have pierced them too.

"I understand your anger, and I probably would've said the same thing to myself if I were in your shoes. Do you know the reason why I quit?" Dalton asks earnestly as the rest of the guys pull apart, though Dana still has an arm around me.

Embarrassed, I nod my head. "I read your letter online; I know your guys' reasons. I guess I just didn't think. I'm really sorry; I most definitely didn't mean any of that!"

"Well, I can't say it wasn't called for" Dana says. "You were pretty rough on her."

"Just did what I had to do" Dalton says, shrugging.

"Shall we work on some _real_ choreography?" Dana asks, looking into my eyes. I nod, and Dana side-hugs me.

"See you guys later!" The rest of the guys call out as they head up the studio's stairs.

Moving to stand behind me, Dana wraps his arms around me. Not expecting the sudden contact, my body instantly stiffens, and I turn to look at his face, complete and utter shock written across my own. He loosens his hold and turns me so that I am facing him.

"If you're going to dance in this video" he growls huskily, "you need to become accustomed with close contact." He swiftly pulls me into a tight ballroom position, his hand on my lower back. "_Extremely_ close." Out of nervous habit, I can feel my cheeks flame into an unnatural shade of red, and I look down to hide it. Lifting my chin up, I stare into Dana's dark brown ones, which only worsens my state of embarrassment and nerves.

"Don't look away. Your blush is adorable." He says, sliding his thumb down my cheek. I draw in a shuddering breath as Dana draws my face closer to his until we are nose to nose. I'm drawn into his gaze, which is blazing.

As he leans in to kiss me, my mind flashes a picture of the girl from their last music video that I had watched: _Get to Know You_. I immediately back out of Dana's arms.

"I'm sorry. I can't" I whisper, turning my back to him and wrapping my arms self-consciously around myself.

_"Get over the boys who you'll never hook up with. Think about those cute guys that actually exist!"_ Kayla's words ring repeatedly through my mind. She was right; I would never – could never – hook up with an IM5 boy. They had too many fan-girls, too many other options than to take after a no-account like me.

As I cease my thoughts, I realize that Dana is hugging me from the back. I hadn't notice him until I feel his strong arms wrap around me. I'm not sure what, maybe the feeling of my personal space being invaded or just holding back my emotions, but something inside me snaps. I whirl around, the palm of my hand hitting his cheek. I gasp, my hand coming up to cover my mouth in sheer shock. He just stands there in angry silence, holding his cheek with one hand and the other reaching out to grab mine.

"What did I do?" He whispers in a pain-filled voice, drawing me close to him. I struggle to pull free, but his grip is firm.

"Just let me go" I whisper, my voice cracking a bit. I feel the emotions rising up inside, threatening to erupt like a volcano. His face softens into pure compassion and worry, and he brings his other arm around to pull me into a hug. I sink into him, letting him calm me, bawling like a child. I can't stop, and embarrassment overwhelms my shaking figure.

Dana:

I watch her cry, not knowing what to do. After she had slapped me, anger and shock had been my only emotions. But now, seeing her undone like this, how could I stay mad at her? I gently stroke her shoulder-length hair, humming quietly in her ear.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, pulling out my arms and heading towards the stairs again.

"Lissa! Wait!" I call out, striding after her. My long legs catch up to her short figure quickly, and I block her escape. "What's the matter?" She shakes her head, and attempts to push past me. I hold my ground, not willing to let her go without an explanation. I see her will power give out, and she slumps to the ground, sobbing into her knees. I walk up to her, crouching so that I am at her level. She looks up at me with devastation evident in her eyes.

"This is the matter" she says, waving a hand to gesture towards the studio.

"Should it be bigger?" I ask worriedly. _Maybe she's used to a much bigger studio. Maybe she wants a professional trainer. What if she's doesn't really want to be in the music video? What if…_

She shakes her head again. "No. It's just – we couldn't – there's no way…" Her voice trails off as droplets begin to stream down her already tear-streaked face. I try to draw her into a hug, but she just pulls away, recoiling as if in fear. "We could never get together" she says abruptly. I pause.

"What?" She takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"Between you me? There could never be anything. I don't really know anything about you. A relationship between us would never pull through. A relationship between any of you would never – could never – work. I can never live up to her standard of beauty." I sit there in stunned silence. _Had she really thought it through? Who is her?_ Realization hits me; hard. She was referring to the girl in Get to Know You.

"It's just a music video. It's not what you think" I start, but she lifts her hand up to stop me.

"Enough" she whispers with finality.

Melissa:

I stand, walking away from Dana, not caring about my disheveled appearance and my dripping makeup. He caused this, so he could deal with the sight. I stand in front of the stairs and I try to go up them, but I can't. Something holds me back, as if a little part inside of me thinks we can work it out. I hear a rustle behind me, and soon Dana is leaning against the wall by the stairs, watching me. I turn to look at him and see sadness and regret in his eyes. Sighing, I walk over to him

"I believe you want an explanation" I murmur softly, looking up into his face. He nods, shoulders slouched as if carrying a heavy burden. Motioning for him to do likewise, I sit down on the bottom step. Doing so, I can see him resisting the urge to wrap an arm around my shoulder. Grateful for his self-control, I begin my story.

"I've been a 5er for about two years now. Ever since I saw _Everything about You_, I knew without a doubt that I could never have a serious relationship with any of you. I can't imagine dating the same person that thousands of other girls would give everything they had just to touch." He nods, encouraging me to continue.

"I had already known that, but _Get to Know You_ just confirmed it for me. How many more music videos are there going to be that involve you guys getting up close and personal? I have no way of knowing. Does Gabe's and Cole's girlfriends know any of those facts? What are their thoughts on your latest hit?" Dana drops his head.

"They don't especially like the fact that their boyfriends appear to be into the other girl" he says, the truth hitting me hard once again.

"See why nothing could ever happen between us?"

"Just give me a chance. I know we can be everything you've ever dreamed of" he says, looking pleadingly into my eyes. I try to look away, try not to give in, but the hope and desire shining in his face makes it impossible for me to say no.

"We can try" I finally say. Dana punches his arm in the air, and I smile a little through my tears. Jumping up off the stair-step, he pulls me up into a hug. His embrace is so tight, I gasp for breath. He releases me, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. I smile reassuringly at him before he leads me onto the dance floor.

"Shall we get started?" He asks, winking at me.


End file.
